Treacherous love
by BlackMermaid27
Summary: One Shot. Aveces la personas en quien más confías tienen el absoluto poder para destruirte.


**¿Que tal lectores?, hoy vengo a publicar una nueva historia, bajo la actividad "Del año de la abundancia", gracias a mis compañeras brujas del "Alquelarre", decididas a traer al fandom amor y actividad.**

**Elegí el tema de "Traición" para este fic, y quiero comentar que aquí los personajes no tienen poderes. Sin más, ¡a leer!.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Graig, la historia sí.**

**Amor Traicionero **

Azotó con furia su puño en la mejilla de aquel sujeto despreciable, tal vez, si fuera otra, le hubiera dado una bofetada, pero ese no era su estilo, no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, esos labios que amaba con locura para su mala suerte.

—Dices...¡¿que sólo te divertiste conmigo?!-La incredulidad en su tono de voz, en cierta forma era de dolor, estaba sufriendo como nunca.

—Yo...lo siento Buttercup. Sabes que...lo que yo sentía por ella, ni siquiera lo comprendía yo...al final era más fuerte..

—Eres un estúpido, pero yo lo soy aún más-pronunció mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos, aguantando las lágrimas que se avecinaban, se había prometido no llorar, porque sí, ya lo sabía. Acto seguido lo mandó al piso de una patada, al menos las clases de artes marciales le habían servido de algo.

No tenía idea exactamente de cuando ni como se había enamorado de él, simplemente lo hizo. Pero ella fue mas allá y como idiota, había perdido.

Desde su posición los miró con rencor, ahí estaban los dos malditos traicioneros, dueños de su agonía sufrida en estos últimos meses. Él y su propia hermana. Ambos tenían algo más y le habían visto la cara.

Los recuerdos se hicieron de su mente, recuerdos donde las tres hermanas jugaban, peleaban y eran felices.

Siempre supo que él quería a su hermana con locura, y por eso ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo olvidar, pero no fue suficiente.

Ella misma lo animó muchas veces a acercarse a su hermana, pero esta siempre terminaba rechazándolo. Siendo Brick un necio no se rindió tan fácil, pero cuando se resignó, ahí estaba ella como una estúpida, consolándolo.

¿Quién imaginaría a Buttercup tan buena y amable?, tan enamorada e ingenua...tan tonta.

El chico de ojos rojos por impulso o por despecho iba en busca de Buttercup, y ella lo permitió, se dejó llevar por ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, arrastrándola a su propia perdición.

Había cierta atracción de ambos que no se podía negar, después de todo, Brick también se volvía loco al perderse en los muslos y curvas de la hermosa morena de ojos verdes, y así habían permanecido hasta que decidieron formalizar.

Ellos eran felices (o eso creía) a su manera, a pesar de que él era un mandón y un narcisita de primera y ella una bomba de tiempo, impaciente y rebelde.

Él pensaba con la cabeza fría y ella era peleaban y ella lo mandaba al demonio, llegaba Brick en la madrugada para acariciar y reclamar su cuerpo, como recompensa por desafiarlo, y ella con gusto se entregaba.

Fueron varias noches en las que, compartieron el placer de disfrutar pasar las noches en vela...Y simplemente ya no quería recordarlas, porque le dolía, dolía desenterrar los recuerdos con él, así como ver a su hermana, que justo en este momento se levantaba del sillón con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

—Buttercup, por favor, reacciona, no fue lo que parecía

Ella era las más atlética, les llevaba ventaja a cualquiera de sus dos hermanas, siempre fue la ruda, la fuerte, y sus hermanas, las lindas y delicadas, tal vez por eso Brick le había dado su corazón a ella.

—No mientas, los vi ayer...no soy una estúpida, no puedo creer que te portaras como una perra y eso que la oveja negra de la familia era yo—dijo esto último con ironía.

—Buttercup, cálmate, yo la besé pero...—la morena interrumpió a su ahora ex-novio.

—Ahí está, así que lo admites, te conozco bien, sé que con un simple beso no te conformarías, eres un pedazo de mierda—exclamó tranquila, sacando de su chaqueta el objeto que le daría la eterna tranquilidad.

Ambos asombrados abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

Ahora los dejaría ser felices sin que ella les estorbara, porque ya estaba harta de un amor a medias, y de tener que cargar con ella a otro pobre inocente que sufriría. Con eso en mente le quitó el seguro a la pistola ya cargada, y se apuntó en la sien.

—Buttercup, baja esa arma—dijo Brick con cautela—Piensa en el bebé...

—¡¿Y ahora te importa?!, ¡no finjas que te interesamos, cuando nunca ha sido así!—su grito hizo eco en la sala—Ahora no tendrás quien te estorbe...

—Esta bien, yo siento lo que hice, lo lamento, pero por favor cálmate—el pelirojo trataba de conservar la calma, mientras se iba acercando hacia ella.

Buttercup al ver sus intenciones, lo amenazó apuntándole a él, amenazándolo para que se quedara en su sitio.

—¡No te muevas!—gritó

Sin embargo ya era tarde, este se había abalanzado sobre ella para quitarle el objeto, Buttercup con ira aún, comenzó a pelear mientras Brick trataba de quitarle de las manos el mortal objeto. Su hermana iba en su dirección, con intención de ayudar, cuando una bala le atravesó el pecho y detuvo su andar.

No era la intención de Brick haber jalado el gatillo al tratar de quitarle el arma a Buttercup, ni mucho menos quitarle la vida a su amada. Herida ella, se derrumbó y lo otros dos se acercaron para examinarla.

—Eres un idiota, ¡mira lo que hiciste!—exclamó Buttercup preocupada. Lamentablemente no se podía hacer nada, le había dado en el corazón.

La chica en sus últimos momentos, decidió colocar su mano en la tibia mejilla de Buttercup y profesar su amor hacia su hermana, estando al filo de la vida.

—Te amo Butter...

Sus últimas palabras llenas de ternura, así era ella, y notó como su mirada se apagó para siempre.

* * *

Poco a poco el shock iba pasando, y ya no solo escuchaba el latir desbocado de su corazón en los oídos, al igual que ya podía sentir que dejaba de temblar.

—Maldito idiota, ¿que hiciste?—quiso gritar pero su voz perdió toda fuerza, tan solo salió como un susurro.

No sabía cuanto tiempo el chico había pasado abrazando el hermoso cuerpo inerte, porque sí, seguía siendo hermosa, los mechones de su cabello brillante, los ojos cerrados con las espesas y rizadas pestañas asomándose en estos, su piel de porcelana y la magnifica figura manchada de carmesí.

—Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa– los lamentos del chico fueron los que la trajeron a la realidad. No era ninguna pesadilla, ya no había marcha atrás.

Si no fuera por él nada de esto habría pasado.

Buttercup se levantó derramando lágrimas, amó a ese sujeto que nunca sería de ella, lo amó tanto y el la traicionó de la peor manera, su hermana había muerto, aunque tal vez lo merecía. Por si fuera poco esperaba un hijo o hija de él.

Podría dejarlo vivir para que viviera con la culpa, pero Buttercup sería piadosa, no dejaría que Brick también sufriera por amor como ella, por que aún lo amaba. Y ya saben lo que dicen..."Si lo amas, déjalo ir".

—Ve con ella y estén juntos— Buttercup volvió a cargar el arma y disparó, viendo como los cuerpos quedaban juntos, como debían de estar.

—Lo siento...

Las cosas no tenían que acabar así.

* * *

**Bueno, wow, nunca había escrito un ButtercupxBrick, en realidad fue un reto para mí debido al tiempo, anduve corriendo un poco y de echo no hice muchas cosas de las que tenía que hacer para aplastarme a escribirlo. En segunda, la personalidad de los personajes se me dificultó debido a las situaciones, el como reaccionarían ante tal escena. Tercero, el tema lo elegí como traición y no como infidelidad, simple y sencillamente porque Brick no era amante de la hermana de Buttercup, de hecho esta nunca tuvo nada con él, digamos que en mi retorcida imaginación Brick fue por la hermana de Buttercup e hizo cosas con esta en contra de su voluntad, no llego a la violación claro, pero Buttercup llegó a ver parte de esto y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Así es, la hermana era inocente, Brick fue quien traicionó a Buttercup en cuanto a sus sentimientos y relación que tenían, ya que no amaba a Buttercup. Y no es que quisiera romantizar nada, pero Buttercup tampoco andaba muy bien psicológicamente, debido a que no se sintió nunca suficientemente buena para Brick y sintió que ambos debían estar juntos, ya saben para no estorbar. También iba a poner después que Buttercup abortaba pero se me hizo demasiado, lo que pasa después lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes, y la razón por lo que lo iba a escribir era porque la podían meter a la cárcel, o algo así, también les dí la libertad de escoger quien sería la hermana de Buttercup que Brick quería. ¿Quien pensaron que era?. Y bueno sin más, espero no haya sido tan malo. ¡Si me pudieran dejar un review sería feliz!, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
